A Day In The Life Of.....
by Sambati'on
Summary: Ever wonder what they are doing the whole day? here's the answer! each chapter is written by a different person. the author of each chapter is at the top.
1. Rand's Day

A Day in the Life of Rand al'Thor 

**

A Day in the Life of Rand al'Thor  
By Sambati'on

**

12:00-5:00 - Sleep.

5:00 - Wake up.

5:05 - Decide that it is too early in the morning.

5:06 - Go back to sleep.

5:07 - Be waken up by Lews Therin Telamon with "The grave will be sleeping enough."

5:08 - Groan.

5:09 - Yawn.

5:10 - Get up.

5:11 - Take hold of _saidin_.

5:12 - Practise sword forms, prefrably with other people.

6:00 - Breakfast.

6:30 - Meeting with High Lords of various countries. Bashere can wait.

7:00 - Because of the Aiel pride, meeting with Aiel clan chiefs. 

7:10 - Endure Aiel humor about stabbing your brother. Fake a laugh.

7:11 - Hear that the Maidens think that the _Car'a'carn_ has no sense of humor.

7:30 - Meeting with Bashere about random topics.

7:45 - Be alone with Aviendha, Elayne, or Min, while thinking about the other two.

8:00 - Listen to blubbering of Lews Therin.

8:30 - Grant audience with sisters from the White Tower.

8:31 - Be kidnapped.

8:32 - Be taken out of the palace he was in.

8:33 - Be beaten.

8:34 - Attempt escape. Kill two Warders.

8:35 - Be attacked by army raised by Perrin.

8:36 - Be surprised, because Taim knew exactly where he is.

8:37 - Make a few sisters swear fealty to him.

8:38 - No hard feelings.

8:39 - Go back to the palace.

9:00 - Listen to Lews Therin some more.

9:11 - Get weird premonition about the time.

9:30 - Rave about killing Sammael even though he is dead.

9:40 - Reminice about times before leaving the Two Rivers.

10:00 - Get stared at by Cadsuene.

10:30 - Get sniffed at by Nyneave for being a lecher.

10:45 - Cleanse _saidin_ with Nyneave and Chodean Kal.

11:00 - Pass out from the effort.

11:30 - Wake up.

11:35 - Listen to Min rant about what happened while he was cleansing _saidin_.

12:00 - Get a more accurate account from someone else.

12:25 - Get called a woolhead by Min.

12:30 - Lunch.

12:45 - Be interupted by a messanger from Mazrim Taim saying that five more people deserted.

12:50 - Spontaniously, start being claustraphobic, even though he is outside on some hill.

1:30 - Rant and rave about not making a truce with the Shadow.

1:45 - Sulk becuase he thinks that Elayne doesn't want to see him anymore.

2:00 - Be berated by Min because he is being a woolhead.

2:15 - Be told of another viewing of Min.

2:16 - Understand what is being said to him.

2:20 - Make Min tell him about the viewing.

2:21 - Not like the viewing.

2:22 - Mutter that there never is any time.

2:23 - Get into a disscussion with Lews Therin.

3:00 - Travel to another country ruled by him.

3:05 - Get pissed at the ruler regent because they weren't following his instructions.

3:10 - Hang an Aiel clan chief because they killed someone who tattoed his arms.

3:20 - Get a sick feeling because of the taint.

3:25 - Remember that the taint is gone.

3:26 - Fell better.

3:27 - Get called a woolhead by Min.

3:30 - Scheme with the local nobility.

3:45 - Scheme with foreign nobility.

4:00 - Send Perrin off somewhere.

4:30 - Balefire something.

4:35 - Get a braid-tugging from Nyneave.

4:40 - Get stared at by passing female, regardless of status or aquaitance.

4:45 - Get sniffed at by passing female, regardless of status or aquaitance.

5:00 - Wonder why Perrin has the way with women.

5:05 - Narrowly avoid assasination by Soulless.

5:10 - Get berated by Aiel Wise Ones for being a man.

5:20 - Get berated by Aes Sedai for being a man.

5:30 - Get called a woolhead by Min.

5:45 - Aiel come to tell him that when they gambled, everyone started rolling only 6's.

5:50 - Appologise for being _ta'veren_.

6:00 - Get called a woolhead by Min.

6:15 - Get approached by Loial, about a book about the Dragon Reborn.

6:30 - Ask Ogier Elders to tell him where any Waygates are.

6:45 - Goes to marked places, and weaves traps on them.

7:00 - Loose Leah in Shadar Logoth.

7:30 - After looking for Leah, decide that it's time to go home.

8:00 - Dinner.

8:15 - Get called a woolhead by Min.

8:20 - Go visit local accadamy.

8:30 - Be impressed by shiny stuff. Oh, yeah, and machinery.

8:35 - Find out that Harid Fel died.

8:40 - Be sad.

8:45 - Tell Lews Therin to shut up about killing everyone in the world.

8:50 - Find another Seal of the Dark One's prison.

8:55 - Almost break it.

9:00 - Go attack some Foresaken.

9:10 - Balefire him/her. In Aran'gar's case it's both.

9:15 - Go back to one of his countries.

9:20 - Get ready for bed.

9:30 - Be alone with Aviendha, Elayne, and/or Min.

10:00 - Be called a woolhead by Min.

10:15 - Get seduced by Lanfear/Cyndane.

10:20 - Stay loyal to Min/Elayne/Aviendha.

10:30 - Let go of _saidin_.

10:45 - Try to fall asleep, but can't because of Lews Therin's random blubbering.

11:00-12:00 - Sleep.


	2. Perrin's Day

**

A Day in the life of Perrin Aybara   
By Bob the Insane

**

6:00- Wake up

6:01- listen to Falie bitch

7:00- kiss Falie (shudder) to make her shut up

7:01- run from the tent as Falie chases after

7:35- lose Faile in the bushes and walk back to camp

7:40- eat breakfast

8:00- talk to wolves

8:10- end conversation with the wolves

8:30- understand what the wolves said

9:00- dream about how much better life would be with Berlain

9:10- attempt to sneak off with Berlain

9:15- get caught by Falie

9:16- get ears boxed by Falie

9:20- get stabbed in leg by Bain and Chaid (light burn them) for going off with Berlain

9:25- listen to Bain and Chiad get in argument with Gaul if whether they have toh to him

9:35- get healed by an Aes Sedai

10:00- talk to Elyas

10:15 get told by Elyas that his roof is on fire

10:30- tell my Two Rivers retainers to stop calling me Lord Perrin

10:35- sigh in resignation that they aren't doing what I tell them to do

11:00- find out that Falie has been taken gai'shin by the Sha'do

11:01- celebrate

11:15.00- while making out with Berlain remember what Davram Bashrere would do to me if I lose Falie

11:15.30- begin looking for Falie

11:30- find Falie tied to a tree with a note saying "We don't want her, you take her"

11:31- groan

11:32- untie Falie 

11:33- get ears boxed by Falie again

12:00- Eat lunch

1:00- mess with Masmena's mind

1:15- have Asha'man use the Power in front of Masmena

1:30- torture some of Masmena's soldiers

2:00- have Masmena kill himself by telling him it is the dragon's will, feel happy for the next two hours

4:00- get sent off by Rand somewhere

5:00- wonder why Rand has the way with women

5:30- get sniffed at by Falie, Nyneave, Elayne, most of the Wise Ones, every single Aes Sedai, and most of the Kin

6:00- wonder why I got sniffed at

6:30- dice with Mat and Rand

7:00- stop dicing because I lost most of my money and 3 servants have been badly injured by flying dice, damn tav'ern effects

7:30- eat dinner

8:00- go to sleep


End file.
